memory_betafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Phalanx-Klasse
|Hersteller=Magnus Heavy Industries |Referenz_Hersteller= |Herstellungsort=Lisbon-Flottenwerft |Referenz_Herstellungsort='' '' |Klassifizierung=Schwerer Kreuzer |Referenz_Klassifizierung='' '' 2018 |Subtyp= |Referenz_Subtyp= |Modell= |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger=''Excelsior''-Klasse |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger= |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Gebaute_Schiffe=4 |Referenz_Gebaute_Schiffe='' '' |Länge=591 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=222 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=91 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse=3.450.000 MT |Referenz_Masse= |Decks=23 |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=585 |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere=800 |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte=6.000 |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb= |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 6,0 |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit=Warp 9,975 |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=Impulsantrieb |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Manövriersystem= |Referenz_Manövriersystem= |Manövrierdüsenanzahl= |Referenz_Manövrierdüsenanzahl= |Warpsystem=2 MK-XXIV-Warpkerne |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl=''"Ships of the Line, Book II -- Bigger, Faster, Stronger" auf startrek.com'' |Warpgondeltyp= |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Schild= |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=11 Typ-XII-Phaserbänke |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren=2 Pulsphaserkanonen |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=5 (2 am Bug, 3 am Heck) |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=*200 Photonentorpedos *24 Quantentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Plasmawaffen= |Referenz_Plasmawaffen= |Hülle=Ablativpanzerung |Referenz_Hülle= |Tarnung= |Referenz_Tarnung= |Sensoren= |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem= |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter= |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl= |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation= |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit= |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung=48 x Sonden (versch. Konfiguration) |Referenz_Beladung= |Vorräte= |Referenz_Vorräte= |Hangaranzahl=1 (Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar= |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln=134 ''Sovereign''-Kapseln |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht= |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01=10 - 16 x Typ-6-Shuttle |ShuttleBild01=45px |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02=1 x ''Danube''-Klasse- Runabout |ShuttleBild02=55px |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03=2 x ''Venture''-Klasse-Scoutschiff |Shuttle04=Arbeitsbienen |ShuttleBild04=45px |Kiellegung=2368 |Referenz_Kiellegung= |In Dienst=2371 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Rolle= |Referenz_Rolle= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2=Phalanxy-Klasse-Patch.png |Bildgröße2=250px }} Die ''Phalanx''-Klasse ist eine Raumschiffsklasse der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Schiffe dieser Klasse sind als Forschungsschiffe konzipiert. Geschichte Die Phalanx-Klasse ist ein Schwerer Kreuzer, dessen Primäraufgabe es ist, humanitäre Missionen zu erfüllen und Friedensmissionen zu bestreiten. Die Kiellegung des ersten Schiffes dieser Klasse ist im Jahr 2368 in der Lisbon-Flottenwerft, die zur Sternenbasis 1 gehört und im Erdorbit liegt. Haupthersteller sind die Magnus Heavy Industries, die für die Sternenflotte arbeiten. Pläne für die Phalanx-Klasse, die die ''Excelsior''-Klasse ersetzen soll, gibt es seit 2367, nachdem die Sternenflotte ihre Bemühung intensiviert, nach der Schlacht von Wolf 359 ihre Flotte wieder aufzubauen und zu modernisieren. [[Datei:USS Phalanx.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Phalanxy-Klasse wird u.a. in der Lisbon-Werft gebaut.]] Der Prototyp, die [[USS Phalanx|USS Phalanx]], wird 2371 vom Stapel gelassen. Das Schiff wird später im Zuge des Klingonisch-Cardassianischen Krieges an die Föderal-Klingonische Grenze geschickt, um dort für militärische Stabilität zu sorgen, als die Kinshaya Angriffe auf klingonische Welten durchführen. Shermans Planet ist der Heimathafen des Schiffs. Die [[USS Allegiance (Phalanx-Klasse)|USS Allegiance]] ist ein weiteres Schiff der Klasse, das mindestens seit Mitte der 2370ern aktiv ist. In seiner Laufbahn trifft das Schiff auf einen Borg-Kubus, der das Raumschiff der Sternenflotte, während beide Schiffe mit Warpgeschwindigkeit fliegen, verfolgt. In einem unbekannten Sternensystem gehen die beiden Schiffe schließlich unter Warp. Als das Schiff zu fliehen versucht, taucht es in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten ein und beginnt mit dem Abfeuern von Photonentorpedos über seine Hecktorpedowerfer. Auch der Kubus tritt anschließend in die Atmosphäre des Planeten ein und wird dabei von den entgegenkommenden Torpedos der USS Allegiance getroffen, was zu schweren Hüllenschäden führt. Der Kubus schießt kurze Zeit später einen Gravimetrietorpedo auf das Föderationsschiff, der die Untertassensektion trifft und die USS Allegiance aus der Bahn wirft. Das Schiff kann sich zwar in der Atmosphäre halten, wird jedoch beim Kampf mit dem Kubus schwer beschädigt. Zu jener Zeit gelten die Schiffe der Phalanx-Klasse als geeignete Schiffe für Tiefenraummissionen, die ohne Probleme in einem Aktionsradius von 1.000 Lichtjahren arbeiten. [[Datei:Repulse NCC-75000.jpg|miniatur|links|Die USS Repulse wird in den 2370ern schwer beschädigt.]] Die [[USS Repulse (NCC-75000)|USS Repulse]] ist ein weiteres Schiff der Phalanx-Klasse. Einige Zeit nach ihrer Indienststellung wird das Schiff mit einer Mission betraut, eine Asteroidenablenkung zu starten. Als das Schiff die Energiesignatur eines Asteroiden näher untersucht, zeigt sich, dass eine gigantische tintenfischartige Lavakreatur unter der Kruste des Asteroiden lebt. Die Kreatur greift kurzer Hand die USS Repulse an und umwickelt das Schiff, sodass seine Hülle bricht. Später führt die Föderation den Zwischenfall unter dem Namen "Schlacht vom Höllenschlund" in ihren Archiven. 2376 werden die Schiffe mit verbesserten Antriebssystemen ausgestattet, um so weit hinter den Grenzen der Föderation zu operieren. Im gleichen Jahr beschließt man die Produktion der Klasse zu drosseln, da zum einen der Krieg gegen das Dominion beendet ist und zum anderen die Betriebskosten der Klasse sehr hoch sind. Beschreibung Schiffe der Phalanxy-Klasse folgen dem klassischen Design der Föderationsschiffe dieser Zeit mit klarer Abtrennung zwischen Sekundärhülle und Primärhülle sowie zwei Warpgondeln. Designtechnisch ist die Klasse zwischen den Schiffen der ''Galaxy''- und ''Sovereign''-Klasse anzusiedeln. [[Datei:Phalanx LCARS.png|links|miniatur|Querschnitt durch die Phalanx-Klasse]] Die Schiffe dieser Klasse haben eine Länge von 591 Meter, eine Breite von 222 Metern und eine Höhe von 91 Metern. Damit kommt das Schiff auf ein Gesamtgewicht von 3.450.000 metrischen Tonnen. Auf 23 Decks verteilen sich die Unterkünfte von 585 Mannschaftsmitgliedern, einschließlich aller Offiziere. Das Schiff hat Raum, 800 Passagiere aufzunehmen, darunter Familienmitglieder. Im Notfall, zum Beispiel einer planetaren Evakuierung, können Räumlichkeiten für weitere 6.000 Personen bereitgestellt werden. Mit einer Reisegeschwindigkeit von Warp 6,0 ist es eines der etwas standardmäßig langsameren Schiffe jener Zeit, kann jedoch eine kritische Maximalgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,975 erreichen. Unkritisch ist eine Geschwindigkeit bis Warp 9,2. Das Schiff besitzt zudem zwei MK-XXIV-Warpkerne. Schiffe der Phalanx-Klasse sind schwer bewaffnet. Sie besitzen elf Typ-XII-Phaserbänke, zwei vorwärts ausgerichtete Pulsphaserkanonen und fünf Torpedorampen, die standardmäßig mit 200 Photonentorpedos bestückt sind. Zudem führt das Schiff 24 Quantentorpedos mit sich. Die starke Ablativpanzerung macht es den Schiffen möglich, selbst nach Schildausfall gegen starke Feinde, wie beispielsweise einem Borg-Kubus, zu bestehen. Für den Notfall ist ein Schiff der Phalanx-Klasse mit 134 ''Sovereign''-Kapseln ausgestattet, die zur Flucht dienen. Je nach Konfiguration ist ein Schiff der Klasse mit zehn bis 16 Typ-6-Shuttles, einem Runabouts des ''Danube''-Klasse und zwei Scoutschiffen der ''Venture''-Klasse ausgestattet. Die Schiffe der Phalanx-Klasse greifen auf 48 Sonden unterschiedlicher Konfiguration zurück sowie auf 24 Subraumbarken und zwölf Logbuchbarken. Die Ablativpanzerung an der Untertasse ist 50 cm dick, an den Warpgondeln gar 85 cm. Kritische Areale, wie die Hülle nahe dem Maschinenraum, haben eine Panzerung von 80 cm Dicke. Referenzen en:Phalanx class Kategorie:Raumschiffsklasse Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse Kategorie:Schwerer Kreuzer